Strawberries and Pomegranates
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo accidentally walks in on Isane in the shower, giving Unohana all the reason in the world to play matchmaker for the two. IchigoXIsane.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries and Pomegranates  
Chapter 1  
IchigoXIsane

 **A.N.: This takes place after Ichigo gets his powers back but before the Thousand Year Blood War arc.**

 **Squad 4  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo cringed as he limped down the hallway, his leg aching with every step. He was still surprised how he managed to survive another encounter with Kenpachi, though not without cost. Though he managed to escape, the huge captain did manage to bring a lot of punishment down on the fleeing Ichigo. Luckily for him he managed to run into Renji, who promptly sped Ichigo away to Squad 4 for medical treatment.

That was three days ago. By now Ichigo had mostly recovered, though his leg was still injured and throbbed in pain madly at times. He limped down the unfamiliar halls of the squad, looking for somebody to give him directions.

Rounding a corner, Ichigo was relieved to see Captain Unohana walking by. "Captain Unohana," he addressed.

The ebony-haired captain turned to see the substitute making his way towards her and smiled. "Hello Ichigo. I hope your leg is healing up?" She was going to scold the boy for applying pressure on his injured leg but knew that Ichigo had remarkable recovery time.

"It hurts but not as bad as before, thank you." Ichigo looked around confused. "Um…can you point me to where your squad's showers are? I haven't taken a shower ever since I got here and I'm not familiar with your squad's layout like I am with Rukia's and Renji's." He gestured to the towel and spare clothes tucked under his arm.

Unohana smiled before turning around, pointing down the hallway. "Of course. Go down the hallway and make a left. The showers are at the end of the hall, the last door on the right." Ichigo thanked the captain and proceeded down the hall per her instructions.

As she watched the boy leave, Unohana turned around and continued walking. But after a moment something started to bug her. "Hmm, I can't help but feel I forgot to tell him something…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo walked through the double doors, feeling the heat of steam bask over him. The sound of a sole shower running echoed in the changing room. Figuring it to be Hanataro or one of the other male members of Squad 4, Ichigo paid it no mind. Setting his spare clothes and towel down on a wooden bench and undressed, removing his bandages and white patient outfit. Ichigo shivered as his feet touched the cold shower floor but figured he could deal with it.

Still limping on his injured leg, the naked Ichigo walked around the wall into the large shower. The steam obscured his view for a moment, but while he couldn't see he could hear…humming? ' _Weird. Who hums in the shower?'_ he thought as he stepped inside. Though the shower's steam heated up his body, once his eyes managed to cut through the shroud of steam all the blood in his body rushed to his head.

Before him was a naked Isane Kotetsu, bearing it all before the teen. Softly humming a tune, the lieutenant softly ran a sponge up her side, letting Ichigo see everything the girl had to offer. With her wet silvery hair, soap running down her body, and all of her curves and assets on display, Ichigo was rooted to the spot, almost in awe of her beauty; having never seen a woman naked aside from the one time with Yoruichi, Ichigo had no idea that the girl could look so beautiful.

Isane was almost finished scrubbing herself when she reached for her bottle of shampoo on the shelf next to her. However, her wet hands made the bottle slippery and it slipped from her grasp. "Oh nuts…" she groaned as she bent down to pick it back up. However, in doing so she noticed a shadow right at her feet, and it wasn't hers. Whirling around, her mouth gaped open as she saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing in the entrance to the shower, just as naked as she was.

Though she was horrified, she couldn't help but ogle the boy standing before her. She had treated him before so this wasn't the first time she'd seen him with no clothes on but this was the first time she saw him… _aroused._ Her eyes immediately sailed down to Ichigo's hardened member, standing at attention in front of her. For several seconds she stared at him, never knowing that the substitute was so big.

And then the realization hit them both.

 **Unohana POV**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Unohana was walking to the showers herself, a bag full of clothes and shampoo in her hand when she heard her lieutenant scream. In moments, she saw a hastily dressed Ichigo dashing through the doors. As he ran past by she saw his face was blood red, a look of embarrassment on his face. The boy didn't regard the captain as he ran, not stopping until he made it back to his room.

Unohana's puzzlement ended when Isane emerged from the showers, dressed in a white bathrobe. Her face was equally red and embarrassed, letting Unohana know exactly what happened. "Oh that's right!" she mentally slapped herself. "I forgot to tell Ichigo that the showers here were unisex." Walking over to her adjutant, Unohana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Isane? You were rather vocal a few moments ago."

"I uh… I didn't know that Ichigo was coming in. I wouldn't have taken a shower had I known. "

Unohana chuckled. "Yes, I forgot to tell him that our showers were unisex and that you were currently using it."

Isane continued to wear the mask of embarrassment. "Captain, why do you insist on keeping the squad's showers unisex? It's so embarrassing…."

"Oh, I felt it would stop everyone from complaining how their showers were too inadequate compared to the other sex," Unohana replied.

Isane mumbled an inaudible reply before heading back to her quarters. As Unohana watched her leave, an idea came to her; one that made her smile warmly. ' _Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. I always told Isane that she needed to experience some romance in her life….'_

Unohana began to walk into the currently empty shower feeling giddy for the first time in ages. ' _It's always so much fun to play matchmaker….'_

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberries and Pomegranates  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXIsane

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Unohana's Quarters: 4:30 PM  
Unohana POV**

 _Knock knock!_

The captain looked up from her desk, writing an entry into her journal as she heard knocking at the door. "Hmm, I wonder…." She had an inkling of who might be at her door but she was still wondering if she was right.

And she was. As she opened the door she was pleased to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing in her doorway. "Ichigo!" she said with her usual smile. "What brings you to my door today?"

Ichigo looked nervous, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "Um… hi Captain Unohana. May I come in and talk to you?"

Continuing to smile sweetly, Unohana nodded. "Of course. Come in, please."

Leading Ichigo to the desk she gestured to the chair opposite her. The two sat down and Ichigo started off. "Um…it's about yesterday… you know, what happened with the showers?"

Chuckling, Unohana nodded. "Yes, I suppose apologies are in order. It was my mistake, Ichigo. It completely slipped my mind to mention that our showers in Squad 4 are unisex. And I had completely forgotten that Isane usually took a shower that time of day, when nobody is generally around."

Nodding, Ichigo smiled. "It's alright, Captain. It's just…" he really struggled to put words into his mouth. ' _Exactly what am I supposed to say? "It's just that I found out that your lieutenant is super hot?'_ "Had I known that Isane was taking a shower, I would've let her finish before going in. I feel kinda bad since I startled her."

"Yes. Her scream was rather vocal."

Blushing, Ichigo continued. "I wanted to know if there was some way I can make it up to her. You know her better than I do, Captain Unohana. I was wondering if you could tell me a good way to apologize."

While Unohana was smiling sweetly on the outside, on the inside she was grinning madly. ' _Oh this…is…perfect!'_ "Wait here, Ichigo. I might have something…." Standing up, Unohana left the room for a moment, grabbing a certain item she had prepared for just this situation. Returning, Unohana revealed a basket full of pomegranates in her arm. "Why don't you give her this? Isane as always loved pomegranates; they're her guilty pleasure. You can talk things over while you share this with her." Handing the basket over to Ichigo Unohana smiled warmly. "I'm sure you two can make up if you just talk things over."

Ichigo bowed his head in thanks as he accepted the gift. "Thank you, Captain Unohana. Where's Isane's room?"

Unohana gestured to the wall next to her. "Her quarters are right next to mine, so you don't have to go far."

"Alright. Thanks again, Captain Unohana!"

Unohana nodded as the boy left. "My pleasure, Ichigo." ' _Though I think the pleasure will be all yours and Isane's in a moment….'_ Once again, Unohana had neglected to tell Ichigo a few things….

She figured that Ichigo had never actually tried a pomegranate, so he was ignorant of certain facts: like how they're potent aphrodisiacs. And the ones Unohana handed Ichigo came from her own tree she secretly kept in the Rukon district. Specially grown by Unohana, the ones currently in Ichigo's possession were four times more potent than a normal pomegranate.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'm sure you two will make up…among other things…" she chuckled as she sat back down at her desk, continuing to write in her journal….

 **Isane's Room  
Isane POV**

 _Knock knock!_

Isane sat up in her bed, having taken a small nap. "I wonder who that could be?" Captain Unohana generally just walked in, the two of them getting to know each other so well, and nobody else really bothered to come see her, not unless it was an emergency but the quiet knocking told her it wasn't' serious.

Walking over to the door she turned the handle revealing Ichigo. "Um, Ichigo?" she said blushing. "What are you doing here?" All of a sudden Isane had a flashback to yesterday, remembering Ichigo standing there, all man.

Ichigo was blushing with the same intensity as Isane, remembering the last time he'd seen the woman. "I uh… I came to apologize for what happened yesterday. Captain Unohana told me you liked pomegranates so I brought you some to say I'm sorry." He held up the basket of fruit in his arms.

Isane was a little shocked at his peace offering. ' _That's so sweet…'_ she thought. Taking the basket from him, Isane gestured to her room. "Thank you, Ichigo. Would…would you like to come in?" she shyly asked. As Ichigo nodded, Isane turned around and walked in, she inwardly giggled. This was the first time she'd ever had somebody besides her sister and Captain Unohana in her room.

Setting the basket down on the bed, Isane and Ichigo sat down. Grabbing a fruit, Ichigo offered it to her, who warmly accepted. "Thank you." Offering one to him, the two quietly began to eat the fruit. Ichigo had to admit, these were much sweeter than he thought. He'd never had a pomegranate before, but these were pretty good. Even Isane, who had one every once in a while as a treat, had to admit that these were delicious.

"So…about yesterday…" Ichigo started. "I'm sorry for what happened. If I'd known you were in there I wouldn't have went in."

"It's alright. I don't know why Captain Unohana won't change the showers. It was a little embarrassing…" she had to stop herself from saying "but". As she looked at Ichigo, her heartrate started to rise. ' _I'm so close to him… alone…'_ Her face felt flushed as she scooted closer to Ichigo. "I'm sorry for screaming so loud. I was just startled, that's all."

As Ichigo chuckled he put down the remains of his fruit and turned to her. His eyes widened when he saw her blushing cheeks, her parted lips and her silver hair glistening from sweat. ' _She's so beautiful…'_ Ichigo suddenly felt very hot, like his blood was boiling."That was my fault. I couldn't stop staring at you…"

"Me neither," Isane whispered. Ichigo leaned forward, his hand brushing against Isane's. He couldn't take his eyes off her. ' _Her lips look so soft….'_

In a moment, Ichigo found out just how soft and delicate Isane's lips were, the lieutenant closing the gap between them. Isane's heart fluttered as her lips met Ichigo's, sighing softly. As they pulled away they both looked each other in the eye…

…and with that, any self-control got thrown out the window.

The two grabbed at each other's heads, pulling themselves into a hot, bruising kiss. As Isane's fingers threaded Ichigo's orange hair the substitute's hands roamed her back, his nails digging through her _shihakusho_. The kiss was hot and heavy, full of passion and desire. The two entwined their tongues, swapping saliva as they moaned into each other's mouths. As air suddenly became a problem the two broke away, a string of saliva still connecting them, and took quick breaths before smashing their lips into each other's again.

The heat was unbearable for Isane. After another hot and heavy kiss, she felt like she'd explode from the heat. Remembering what she saw in the shower, Isane's nimble hands went to Ichigo's _shihakusho,_ tugging it off of him. The same went for Ichigo, wanting to see more of Isane's hot body. Isane didn't give a damn when Ichigo started to tear at her _shihakusho_ , the garment being torn to pieces as Ichigo ripped it from her body. Isane grinned as she saw Ichigo's built physique, eyeing his toned, muscular chest like it was eye candy.

As Ichigo pawed at her firm, soft tits Isane leaned forward and attacked Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned as he squeezed Isane's melons, loving how soft they felt in his hands. Isane moaned as well, feeling Ichigo thumb her pink nipples, as she nibbled and sucked on Ichigo's neck. As she pulled away she saw lovebites all around his neck and collar but to her it merely added to Ichigo's hotness. Ichigo returned the favor by pushing Isane down onto the bed, the basket of pomegranates spilling onto the floor. "Ah!" Isane gasped as Ichigo bend down and bit one of her nipples, tenderizing the tit. She dug her fingers into his hair as he began to suck on the abused tit, sucking it like he was trying to will milk to come out. Isane saw stars as she felt Ichigo turn his attention to her neglected boob, giving it the same treatment. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she kept moaning.

Grabbing Isane's _hakama,_ Ichigo pulled it off of her, throwing it to the floor. He didn't even bother pulling off Isane's panties, spreading her legs and licking her right through the fabric. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to taste every inch of her. His hands went to Isane's thighs, rubbing her smooth, toned skin. Isane saw stars as Ichigo licked her dripping pussy. "Oh, Ichigo!" she sighed, clawing at the sheets. "Your tongue's soooo good!"

Smiling, Ichigo continued, his hands reaching for her breasts again, molding them in his hands. Isane arched her back as she felt the bubble inside her growing and growing, until her eyes widened. "AH! AHHHHH! ICHIGOOOOO!" she screamed as she came, soaking her panties with her juices, Ichigo lapping them up with vigor.

Ichigo didn't give her a moment's breath, ripping off his hakama in an instant. The same fate awaited Isane's underwear, Ichigo peeling them off, leaving the two nude. Isane smiled as she spread her legs, her hands going to Ichigo and pulling him on top of her. "Isane," Ichigo moaned heatedly. "I want you."

"Yes! Please take me, Ichigo! I want it so bad!" she pleaded. She saw how big and thick Ichigo was and just the sight made her wetter than she'd ever been. Ichigo kissed her passionately as he thrusted into her, tearing through her barrier and bottoming out her pussy. "OH FUCK!" Isane screamed. Ichigo, lost in his own passion, pulled out and began to thrust into Isane vigorously, not even giving Isane a chance to get a grip. "AHHHH! AHHHHHH! ICHIGOO! OH GOD!" Isane wailed, her nails digging into Ichigo's back, her heels pressing into the small of his back. Ichigo made the bed creak and groan from the strain, his thrusts making Isane's body quiver. "AH! AH! OH FUCK IT'S SO GOOD!" Isane screamed. She continued to attack Ichigo's neck and shoulder, biting down on his shoulder as she felt Ichigo rub against all her spots.

Not content with just laying there, Isane rolled around, her hips slapping against Ichigo's pelvis as she responded with her own thrusts. The two barely gave notice as they rolled right off the bed, Ichigo's arms wrapping around Isane's body as they fell. Now on the floor, the two smiled at each other as Isane landed on top of him. With strength she didn't even know she had, she pushed Ichigo down onto his back and sat up, her hips bouncing as she rode Ichigo like a cowgirl. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, Isane bounced on Ichigo's cock like she was bouncing on a trampoline. Throwing her head back, she cupped her breasts as she felt her mind fog up from the heat. "SO GOOOOOOD!" she yelled. Ichigo lay there and watched as his cock was sheathed in her hot folds with every bounce, Isane lifting her hips until only the head remained and then slamming back down. Isane grit her teeth as she felt the boiling sensation fill up inside her.

Ichigo couldn't hold out for much longer himself. Gripping Isane's waist hard, he responded with his own thrusts, the rapid movement quickening even faster. Collapsing on top of Ichigo's chest, Isane wailed as she felt the bubble inside her burst, her toes curling in pleasure. "ICHIGOOOOOO! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed, her arms holding Ichigo tight. Likewise, feeling Isane's walls choke his cock in an insanely hot vice drove Ichigo over the edge as well, his sac tightening as the hot sensation rushed through his lower half. Smashing his lips against Isane's, Ichigo moaned loudly into her mouth as he came inside her, filling her pussy to the brim.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo and Isane panted heavily. As the rolled onto their sides, they looked at each other again….

…and the fire was ignited again….

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

 __"Guhhhh!" Isane groaned as Ichigo came inside her again, his body pressed against hers as he fucked her doggy-style. Ichigo squeezed Isane's breasts as he dumped his load into her again, this time his body giving out.

Collapsing on the floor, the two panted as exhaustion overtook them. Pulling out of Isane, Ichigo held the lieutenant close, keeping her warm. The silver-haired girl turned around and cuddled into his chest. Feeling the chill of the room, Ichigo pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped themselves around it. As sleep overcame him, he buried his face into Isane's silver hair and softly fell asleep….

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberries and Pomegranates  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXIsane

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo groaned as he woke up. For some reason he felt both refreshed and tired. Opening his eyes, he sat up and yawned. He felt sore, his back aching from the hard floor. "Wait, why am I on the floor?" His answer came when he looked down at his chest.

Slumbering sweetly, while cuddling with Ichigo was Isane. The silver-haired girl was wrapped up in the blanket Ichigo had grabbed, her naked body pressing up against his. Ichigo blushed madly as the memory of the night before hit him. ' _Oh…my…god!'_ he thought baffled. ' _I completely lost control of myself!'_

Ichigo's shifting had disturbed Isane's rest. As she opened her eyes, she sat up, the blanket unintentionally falling to her waist, showing off her lovely rack to the embarrassed Ichigo. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Isane said "Wha… what happened. I feel sore…." Then she turned her head and saw Ichigo's face right next to her.

Both Soul Reapers eyes widened as they realized that they were wrapped up together naked. Isane's face was beet-red as she realized what she'd done. "Oh… oh, um…" she didn't know what to say. She was trying her best not to scream in shock again like last time she was in the same room with Ichigo naked.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo tried to maintain calm. Grabbing the blanket, he covered Isane up and grabbed his hakama, only to see that his clothes had been torn to shreds. "Oh…"

Standing up, Isane, with the blanket still covering her, moved to her closet. "Hang on. I've got a spare _shihakusho_ you can wear…." After a moment's searching she pulled out a spare set of clothes. Turning around she let Ichigo get dressed without worrying of being watched.

Once Ichigo had been fully dressed and Isane put on a new set, her old clothes being ripped to pieces along with Ichigo's., they both turned to each other, trying to find something to say. "Um… maybe…maybe we should clean up?" Ichigo suggested. Isane turned to the rest of her room and saw that the room had been wrecked from their hardcore sex.

"Oh…" she said blushing as she remembered Ichigo pounding her on the bed…and the floor…and the table… and the wall… ' _Oh god, I completely lost it!'_ she remembered, blushing.

As Ichigo helped her straightened up, he couldn't help but throw a glance at Isane every now and again. He didn't really know what to feel at this point. ' _I see her naked in the shower, but when I go to apologize I end up sleeping with her! How am I supposed to apologize for this?'_

Once the room was straightened up, Isane and Ichigo left the room, walking out into the hallway. They both looked at each other and blushed. "I… uh…." Once again Ichigo was at a lost for words. He felt like they needed to talk about this but he had no idea where to begin.

A voice chirped in from behind the two. "Well, you two certainly had fun last night!"

The two turned around and saw Captain Unohana smiling at them. "Glad to see you two made up for your little misunderstanding. You two sounded like you were having such fun!" she said smiling.

Isane gasped as her face turned even redder. "Captain Unohana! You… you heard us?"

Chuckling, Unohana said "Oh, just a little…."

 _ **Last Night….  
**_ **Unohana's Bedroom** _ **  
**_ **Unohana POV**

"Yes, Ichigo! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Isane's voice came roaring through the wall. Unohana grinned as she played with herself, cupping her breast as she pushed several fingers inside her dripping pussy.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo. Fuck her hard!" Unohana whispered as she continued listening in.

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Ichigo and Co. POV**

"Yes, I heard." Unohana patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm not mad or anything. Isane's a grown woman. But since you two seem to be so friendly," she continued smiling. "Perhaps you can help me with something…."

"What is it, Captain?" Isane asked.

"Well, the squad's running low on medicinal salves, so I need you to go to the fields in the Rukon District and gather me some medicinal herbs. Ichigo," she turned to the substitute. "May I ask that you accompany her as her protective escort? I've nobody else to spare to go along with her, and I hate to send her out there all alone." She continued to smile at the two who blushed at the notion of spending time together. "You two seem like such good friends, it'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other."

Both Ichigo and Isane looked at each other and nodded. Ichigo knew better than to say no to the woman and Isane felt a part of her go giddy at the thought of spending time with Ichigo again. Ichigo nodded. "O…ok, Captain Unohana."

Hanataro walked over and handed Unohana a patients chart. Accepting it, Unohana turned back to the two. "Very good. Now, Ichigo. You should go to your room and switch clothes before leaving for the fields. It'll look odd if you keep wearing a woman's _shihakusho._ "

Stammering apologies, Ichigo made himself scarce, Isane quickly leaving to gather her things. As Unohana and Hanataro watched them leave, the small boy turned to his captain. "Um, Captain Unohana? Isn't it supposed to rain heavily today?"

Unohana just stood there and smiled….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's room  
Ichigo POV**

Reaching into the closet, Ichigo quickly grabbed a new set of clothes and took off the ones Isane gave him. Heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower he saw his own reflection in the mirror and gaped at his appearnece. "Holy cow! She really did a number on me!"

Ichigo's neck was covered by hickeys and bite-marks, the result of Isane's sucking and nibbling. Turning around, he saw that he had large scratch marks all across his back. Looking down, he saw that he had dark bruises around his hips and frowned. "Oh man, what the hell came over us?"

Still, as he put normal clothes on and threw a scarf Orihime made him around his neck, he thought of the silver-haired girl and blushed, knowing that he was going to be spending more time with her.

Suddenly that didn't seem like a bad thought….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Isane's room  
Isane POV**

Hoping out of the shower, Isane took a deep breath, glad to be rid of the smell of sweat and sex. Looking in the mirror she gaped at her body's appearance. Her night with Ichigo had left her with a score of bitemarks, her hips, front and back, had bruises from her rampant riding and pounding. She saw that her breasts were left with large bite marks as well. "Wow, Ichigo really couldn't keep his hands off of me… like I couldn't keep my hands off him…" And now she was going to be spending the day with Ichigo.

Somehow… the thought didn't really disturb her all that much….

 _ **Later that Afternoon….  
**_ **Fields of Rukon District 66  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo and Isane were walking back to the Seireitei, the two carrying baskets filled to the brim with herbs. They were both silent as they walked down the road, not knowing what to say. Ichigo felt like they should talk about what happened with them, but again he didn't know where to start.

Feeling like they needed to break the silence, Ichigo said out loud. "So… do you normally come out here?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana and I would often come out here when I became a seated officer," Isane said, smiling at the memory.

And like that, the silence was broken. Together the two talked about just about everything. They found that they had much in common. Isane, like Ichigo, was rather protective of her sister, Kiyone. They both giggled when Isane told Ichigo about the time Yachiru swapped out Byakuya's shampoo with pink dye. Ichigo responded by telling her of the times his friends Keigo and Mizuiro kept getting into trouble with the ladies.

Their happy reminiscing was broken, however, when dark storm clouds hovered above them, showering them with rain. "Oh no! The herbs!" she said, trying to keep the baskets covered. Sadly, they weren't anywhere near the Seireitei…

Spying a nearby barn, Ichigo pointed. "There! We can wait out the storm in there!" Hurrying, the two Soul Reapers ran to the barn as the storm became worse. The two were drenched as Ichigo pulled the door open. As Isane ran inside Ichigo slammed the door shut.

The animals must've been still out, as the barn was empty. Laying down on a soft batch of hay, Isane sighed as she set down the wet herbs. "Wow, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, sitting down next to her on the soft hay. Noticing that Isane was shivering, Ichigo became concerned. "Isane, are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah," Isane said thought chattering teeth. "I'm…I'm a little cold, that's all." Even as she said that she hugged her arms, feeling the barn's chill creep into her wet _shihakusho._

"Here," Isane looked and saw Ichigo scoot closer, wrapping his arms around her. As Isane blushed from the intimate contact, she soon sighed as she felt heat flow into her from Ichigo's warm body.

"Thank you, Ichigo. That's so sweet of you," Isane whispered.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, Ichigo finally found the words. "Um…Isane? About last night…."

Looking up, Isane saw Ichigo's face turned red from the memory. "Ye...yes?"

"Do…do you…regret it?"

Isane thought about it for a long minute before smiling, shaking her head. "No. That may have been my first time, but it was everything I always dreamed of." She buried her head into Ichigo's chest, soaking up his warmth. "I always wanted my first time to be passionate. Do you regret it?"

Smiling, Ichigo buried his face in her silver-hair. "No. That…that was my first time too. If you're ok with it, then ok with it."

Looking up again, Isane kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am. And…I kinda like you, so…um…"

"Yes?"

"Um…Rangiku's throwing a party at her Squad this weekend. I never go since I never have anyone to go with. Would…would you like to come with me?"

Ichigo blushed. She was asking him out? "I'd love to, Isane. I like you too." He returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his. Pulling away, Ichigo asked. "We're not about to do it again, are we?"

Isane laughed, she just had to. "Please no, I have bruises on top of bruises!" she said laughing.

Chuckling, the two soul reapers spent the night waiting out the storm in the barn, cuddling together on the soft hay….

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberries and Pomegranates  
Chapter 4  
IchigoXIsane

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several Months Later….  
**_ **Outside Squad 6 Captain's office  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stood outside the door to Byakuya's office, feeling a little apprehensive of what he was about to do. He'd been dating Isane now for several months ever since their little cuddle in the barn, but now he felt…confused. He thought about going to his father but he shook his head no. He needed somebody who he knew was serious and could give him a serious answer. If he went to his father he'd be more than likely get some half-baked over-eager reply about how Isshin could finally have grandbabies. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

 **Byakuya POV**

The stoic captain was a little startled when the door opened and in walked Ichigo. He had to admit, this was the first time the arrogant boy had even bothered to knock. Usually he'd just barge in. "Ichigo, what is it?" Byakuya asked, seeing the boy's worried face. It was an odd look for the boy, like he was wanting something, but at the same time he didn't want it. "You seem troubled."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo got on with it. "Um…Byakuya? Can I ask you something?"

Sitting back in his chair, Byakuya nodded. "Go ahead."

"You were married, right?"

Again, Byakuya nodded, his mind winding back to the shrine he'd made in his wife's memory. "Yes, I was married to my wife, Hisana."

"You…you loved her, right?"

The Kuchiki clan leader's eyes narrowed. "That should go without saying, Ichigo," he said with a hint of anger.

Ichigo realized he'd mistakenly hit a nerve and quickly tried to retract his statement. "I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I…I just…when did you know?"

Calming down, Byakuya looked at the boy for a moment. "This is about your relationship with Lieutenant Kotetsu, is it not?"

Ichigo's face turned red as he nodded. "Um…yeah."

Byakuya's eyebrow rose as he spoke. "Perhaps you should've thought about your feelings for the girl _before_ you had intercourse with Isane."

Ichigo's embarrassed face was worth the verbal jab. "But…but how…." He continued to stammer in front of the man. Byakuya had to admit, seeing Ichigo flustered and embarrassed was something he kinda liked. It was a cool reprieve from his snide remarks.

"How do I know? Rukia explained to me…."

 _ **While Ichigo and Isane were "Making up"….  
**_ **Outside Isane's Room  
Rukia POV**

Rukia was walking to Isane's, wanting to return the girl's romance novel to her, when she came upon her door. The first set of red flags went up when she heard thumping and pounding on the other end of the door.

The second set of red flags came up when she heard voices. "FUCK ME! OH! OHHH FUCK ME!"

A tomato couldn't match Rukia's face in redness. "Is…is she having sex? With who?!" She didn't want to peep, but she knew that Isane didn't have a boyfriend and she had to make sure that someone wasn't taking advantage of her. Cautiously, she cracked the door open….

…and was immediately greeted with the sight of Isane, pinned against the wall, being vigorously plowed by Ichigo. All of the blood rushed to her head and she had to fight the urge to faint. The two were going at it so hard, it should've been criminal.

Closing the door, Rukia, keeping as straight a face as she could manage, calmly and slowly made her way to the Kuchiki mansion. Her brother was just outside her room and saw her expression. "Rukia! What on earth's the matter?"

"Brother…I'm blind."

 _ **Back to the present….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo really wished he could just melt into a puddle or disappear altogether. He'd hoped that nobody was around for his and Isane's long and intimate romp but to hear that his friend had walked in on them like that…was quite embarrassing. "I uh…" he really didn't know what to say to the man right now, his mind crumbling from the rush of embarrassment.

Giving a rare smile, Byakuya sat back in his chair and appraised the boy again. "Now, back to your previous question?"

"Um…yeah." Ichigo was glad they got back on track…. "When did you realize that you loved Hisana?" he asked.

"Isn't this a conversation you should be having with your father? He should be better suited to answer a question like that than I am, is he not?" Byakuya asked a little confused.

Ichigo's scowl returned with that question, lifting him out of his humiliated mood. "If I asked, it'd probably be some nonsense about giving him grandkids. I wanted to ask someone who's been married and who could give me a serious answer. So I came to you."

Byakuya's expression softened. That had to have been the closest Ichigo had ever complimented him. Tilting his head back, Byakuya thought about it for a few moments before turning back to Ichigo. "Ichigo. Do you remember when you rescued Rukia?"

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion. "Yeah, of course I do. I had to go through you, remember?"

Ignoring the jab, Byakuya continued his questioning. "Why? Why did you go through all that to save one person?"

Ichigo's response was immediate. "I owed her. She saved me and my family at the cost of her own powers. I wasn't about to let her die because of me; not without a fight."

Nodding at Ichigo's conviction, Byakuya gave him his answer. "You invaded a completely different world and fought through some of the greatest opponents in the Seireitei's history. When you are willing to do all of that again, not because you owe a person, but because you've imagined the world without them and that thought terrifies you, then you'll know."

Ichigo stared at the man, knowing that he was speaking from personal experience and suddenly had a lot more respect for the man. Bowing his head, Ichigo stood up. "Thank you, Byakuya."

The captain watched as Ichigo headed for the door. However, as Ichigo walked out, in walked Captain Unohana. The woman smiled at Ichigo as he left before turning to the man. "Hello, Captain Kuchiki. Here are the papers you requested."

As she handed the papers to the man she asked the obvious. "So why was Ichigo Kurosaki in here? It was my understanding that you two weren't exactly on friendly terms."

"That remains to be seen. Actually, it has to do with his relationship with your Lieutenant."

Unohana gave a wide smile. Ichigo going to Byakuya for dating advice? Now that was astounding. Byakuya quickly gave her the lowdown on their conversation and her smile widened as so many possibilities popped into her head. "Captain Kuchiki. I have an idea…."

 _ **One Week Later….  
**_ **Squad 6 Training grounds  
Ichigo POV**

Ducking a blow from Renji, Ichigo stepped back and quickly countered his attack with an overhead chop. Ichigo and Renji had been sparring for an hour, many of the captains and lieutenants watching from the sidelines.

The two fighters were interrupted when a bleeding, bruised Rukia flashstepped into the field. "Brother…Renji…Ichigo…." She dropped to her knees, terrifying everybody.

As the named three quickly leapt to her aid, Byakuya picked her up. "Rukia! What happened to you? And where is Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Ichigo looked afraid with that last question. Isane didn't tell him she'd be going out with Rukia today….

"I…I was out in the west Rukon district with Isane, near the woods over by Kukkaku Shiba's," she coughed up blood before she continued. "We suddenly got ambushed by this bizarre hollow! I barely made away but it grabbed Isane…."

"And you just left her?!" Ichigo yelled, feeling dread punch into his heart.

"Ichigo, look at her," Renji said. Unohana came over and took Rukia from Byakuya's arms, laying her on the ground to start her medical treatment. "She's a lieutenant and look at the state she's in. Even if she went back for Isane, she wouldn't have come back at all!"

Ichigo pushed Renji aside. "Move!" he shouted as he ran westward, only to be stopped by Byakuya, flashstepping into his path. "Byakuya! Move!" Ichigo pleaded, fear digging deeper into him by the second."

Byakuya looked at the boy with a sad gaze. "Ichigo, don't. You'll never make it in time. If you go, you'll regret what you see…" the captain said with his stern tone. Ichigo spun around to look at Unohana, desperate for support. Sadly, the woman had a solemn look on her face, telling Ichigo that she'd accepted Isane's fate by now.

"No…No!" Ichigo screamed. Trying to push Byakuya aside, he was stopped when the man grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still.

"Ichigo, stop." Byakuya's eyes bore into him with the same intensity as when they'd last fought….

"She is going to die, Ichigo. Accept it."

All at once, Ichigo's mind retreated to his one darkest memory, the night when his mother died. He remembered the horror he'd felt when he'd realize his mother was dead, that it was his entire fault, that he'd never see her smile again.

And now he'd never see Isane again. Never see her smile, or laugh, or hold her in his arms again. Would never cry with her, talk with her or get to tell her his feelings for her. Never tell her…never tell her…never tell her that he….

Everybody who was watching saw it but would never believe it. In a flash, Ichigo planted his fist into Byakuya's jaw, hitting the man with all his soul and sending him sprawling. As Renji, Rukia and Unohana looked at the scene stunned, Ichigo took off at a speed that would've made Yoruichi proud of her student….

 **Rukia and Co. POV**

Rukia wiped away the cranberry juice she'd coughed up and sat up, wiping away the cranberry smears on her body. "Wow…I can't believe he just did that…." Looking over to her brother she was relieved to see Byakuya sitting up. "Brother, are you ok? Ichigo…hit you pretty hard."

Rubbing his bruised jaw, Byakuya spat out a tooth Ichigo had knocked out. "I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping to drive him into a corner but I didn't imagine he'd be that desperate."

"Well, at the very least, now we all know the answer to Ichigo's question," Captain Unohana noted. Behind them, the various captains and lieutenants were talking about the sight they saw: Ichigo decking Byakuya Kuchiki. No doubt, no matter what happened, this incident would live in their memories forever….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **West Rukon District  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo raced through the woods with all the speed he had. "Isane! Where are you?" he called out time and time again. His heart pounded in his chest hard, so hard he thought it might burst out of him. Stopping, Ichigo calmed down and focused, using his sensing technique to search for Isane's spirit ribbon. Seeing it, he immediately grabbed it and smiled. "Found you! ' _Thank goodness! If I can see Isane's sprit ribbon, then that means she's still alive!'_

Racing to Isane's location, Ichigo tried and failed to keep the images from his head. Images of Isane, dead or dying, continued to torment him, spurning to rush to her faster and faster. Entering a small field Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he saw Isane struggling against the tentacles of a multi-headed hollow. Grabbing Zangetsu, Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tensho that instantly destroyed the hollow. As the tentacles holding Isane disappeared, Ichigo let go of his zanpakuto and rushed to her, catching Isane before she could hit the ground.

Isane turned her head and saw her rescuer was Ichigo. "You came!" Isane said smiling. "I…I thought I was a goner for sure!"

Ichigo couldn't hold back the tears of relief. "I came as fast as I could. I was the only one who still believed you were alive." Holding Isane, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok…."

"You…you are?" Isane asked blushing.

Smiling, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair as he managed to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. "Of course I do, Isane. I love you…." And with that he kissed her with all the joy and passion of his soul. Isane mentally squealed like a schoolgirl, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. She returned the kiss instantly with one of her own.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Isane herself started to cry tears of joy. "Ichigo…I love you too." Smiling, the two continued to hold each other for well over an hour, never knowing that the "hollow" constricting Isane was just a dummy Unohana asked Kurotsuchi to make…..

 **Later that night….  
Isane's room  
Ichigo POV**

The two were sitting on the bed, talking like they always did at the end of a long day. Isane was completely stunned when she learned how Ichigo decked Byakuya when he tried to stop him. "You really did that…for me?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah…I got so scared of what might happen to you I…kinda lost it…." Ichigo looked at the floor embarrassed, though his mood lightened when Isane giggled.

"Wow, I've never had anyone go so far for me, not even Kiyone!" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Turning his head, Ichigo pulled her into his lap. Ichigo pressed his head into her bosom, snuggling with his girlfriend. In return, Isane wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head, holding him tight.

"Ichigo…."

"Isane…."

Looking up, they saw the same fire that had ignited their relationship in each other's eyes. Isane closed her eyes as her lips touched Ichigo's, her tongue swiping at his lips asking for entrance. Ichigo's hands roamed her back as he parted his lips, allowing the silver-haired girl to slip her tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

After several minutes of making out, they parted for need of air, a string of saliva still connecting them. Looking down, Isane saw that Ichigo had already removed her _obi_. She shrugged out of her _shihakusho_ , letting Ichigo see her breasts as they were uncovered. Isane shivered when Ichigo's warm hands cupped her large mounds. Ichigo had to admit, they were a lot larger than he ever thought, hidden behind that loose _shihakusho_.

Isane arched her back as Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips to her breasts, baking her firm mounds with his hot breath. As Ichigo kissed his way down, lovingly attending to one breast, then the other, Isane continually moaned Ichigo's name, her hands slipping through the boy's clothes to touch at his heated skin. Quickly, she reached around for Ichigo's _obi_ and pulled, tugging off his top and tossing it over to the floor. As Ichigo's lips wrapped around one of her tender pink nipples she saw stars. "Ichigo…" she cooed. Her fingers dug into Ichigo's scalp as he continued to nip at her.

Laying her onto the bed, Ichigo grabbed her _hakama_ and looked up, almost asking for permission. "Go ahead, Ichigo. I want you…" Isane pleaded.

Smiling, Ichigo pulled the garment off, as well as her underwear. Quickly getting up, Ichigo pulled off his own pants and pounced back on top of Isane, devouring her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Isane wrapped her arms around him as she began to hump her body against his, grinding her beautiful body against Ichigo's. Parting her legs, Isane started to shiver as Ichigo rubbed the head of his thick head against her pink lips. "Shhhh…" Ichigo whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll be slow this time. I won't lose control like before."

Smiling, Isane kissed his cheek. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Take me…." She cried out as Ichigo filled her inch by inch, until her pussy was bottomed out. "So big!" she gasped. Slowly, Ichigo began to pump into Isane, groaning as her tight muscles squeezed him, spurring him on. Isane cried and gasped in pleasure with each thrust, feeling Ichigo press his body against hers and basking her with his heat. Leaning forward she started to lick and nibble on his neck, her arms wrapping around Ichigo. The boy rolled his eyes into the back of his head as her fingers danced across his back, making his skin feel like it was being touched by an angel.

"Ichigo…" Isane cooed.

"Yes?"

"Please…more! Faster! Harder! _Deeper!_ " Isane pleaded, wanting to feel that burning rush from before surge through her. She wanted to lose herself again to the pleasure. More importantly, she wanted to lose herself alongside Ichigo.

Smiling, Ichigo grabbed Isane's legs and put them on his shoulders. Gripping her waist, Ichigo leaned forward and captured Isane's lips in a hot kiss as he thrust into her, plunging his cock as deep as he could go, making Isane moan incoherently into the kiss. The bed thumped against the wall as Ichigo started a fast pace. Pulling away from the kiss, Isane, feeling her legs push against her breasts as Ichigo pistoned into her at a faster and faster speed. "Yes…yes…YES…YES, OH YES!" she cried. Her hands clawed at the bedsheets as she felt Ichigo fill her. "Ohhhhh! Ichigooooo!"

Ichigo was trying his hardest not to cum before Isane. Her walls were tighter and wetter than he remembered. Not only that, the way Isane's face contorted in pleasure and her voice became a nocturne of moans was whittling away at his resistance. "Isane! Isane!" he kept moaning, feeling close.

The silver-haired Lieutenant could tell by Ichigo's strained expression and his erratic thrusting that he was close to spilling over. Luckily for the boy she was on the edge as well. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

"Me too! It's too good!" Ichigo moaned. Looking into each other's eyes, the two Soul Reapers kissed as they climaxed. Ichigo ran his hands through Isane's silver hair as he exploded inside her, filling her womb with his cum. Isane rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she came, feeling her lower half melt in the pleasure.

The two stayed glued to each other for several minutes, rolling around on the bed while they rode out their orgasms. Finally pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo slid out of Isane and lay down next to her, spooning the girl. Isane cooed as she felt their lustful cocktail drip out of her pussy, feeling happier than ever.

"Isane?"

"Yes, Ichigo?" Isane answered, turning her head.

"Um…when…when I finish school and turn 18…if it would be alright with you…I'd…I'd like to come here and stay with you...if that's alright?"

Isane mentally squealed. "Are you sure? Won't your family get worried?"

Ichigo chuckled. "It's alright. They already know my responsibilities as a Soul Reaper and I'm sure Captain Unohana wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you. What do you think?"

Turning around, Isane wrapped her arms around Ichigo and snuggled into his chest. "I'd love to. Nothing would make me happier…." Smiling, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pressed his face into her hair….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Unohana's Room  
Unohana POV**

The two Soul Reapers didn't realize that they had a listener. Captain Unohana had an ear pressed against the wall, rubbing her dripping pussy as she stood naked, pressed against the wall as she listened in on the couple's intimate moment. She smiled warmly as she listened to Ichigo's question. "Heheh, and for a moment I actually thought he'd propose. Oh well, they have plenty of time…." Knowing that she should leave the two alone, or as alone as you could get considering her room was next to Isane's, she got dressed and headed out the door. "Hmm…this was a very good idea of mine….

…I should play matchmaker more often!"

The End

 **A.N.: Please R &R. If you do, I ask that you be constructive with your criticisms.**


End file.
